disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack-Jack Parr
Jack-Jack Parr is a supporting character from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. He is the son of Bob Parr and Helen Parr and the younger brother of Violet Parr and Dash Parr. Initially, the rest of the family, who all have superpowers, believe that Jack-Jack was born without any powers. In the film's climax, however, Syndrome kidnaps him, and he retaliates by transforming into fire, lead, and a monster. In the Pixar short Jack-Jack Attack, more of his powers are revealed. Background Personality Jack-Jack acts like a typical baby. He laughs and giggles a lot but cries whenever he is disturbed. Only one known instance of being angry is when he is kidnapped by Syndrome. He is smart and intuitive for an infant as he recognized Syndrome as an enemy and identified the exploding plane as a danger. He was, in fact, capable of defeating Syndrome single-handed which even the rest of his family combined had failed. Physical Appearance Jack-Jack is small, albeit at the average size for a baby as he stands 2'6". He is handsome and slender and has a single tuft of light brown hair on his head. Although he is usually seen in a yellow onesie during his on-screen appearances in the film, he is usually remembered for wearing a red supersuit with a black mask. Powers *'Molecular Manipulation:' More than simply shape-shifting, he can control his molecular makeup entirely, allowing him to turn into non-organic elements. It's unknown if he can affect more than just himself with this ability. *'Elemental Mimicry:' Jack-Jack has shown the ability to turn himself into a solid metal statue, or a being of pure flame. *'Teleportation:' He can disappear and mysteriously reappear in another location several feet away. *'Intangibility:' He can pass through solid objects with no visible injuries. This is usually accompanied by a blue electric effect. *'Wallcrawling:' He can cling to, climb and sit on ceilings and vertical surfaces. *'Enhanced Bite/Matter Ingestion:' He can chew and eat his way through the bars of a wooden crib. *'Levitation:' He can lift himself into the air with his mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic. *'Laser Vision:' He can fire needle thin purple lasers from his eyes. These are apparently light-based as they can be reflected easily by a hand mirror. *'Beast Form:' When upset, Jack-Jack can turn into an aggressive imp-like form, clawing and biting whatever is upsetting him. Appearances ''The Incredibles Jack-Jack is first introduced being bathed in the sink by his mother, Helen as she talks on the phone to his father, Bob. He is later seen at dinner, with Helen trying to get him to eat his baby food by making funny faces, which he mimics. This also makes his older brother, Dash, feel weird. He laughs when his older siblings, Violet and Dash, get into a fight, enjoying the action and thinking they are playing. When his "Uncle" Lucius rings the doorbell, he says his first word, "Hello?" He is later seen being taken care of by Bob, who has recently gained a large amount of confidence, after secretly taking a job on a remote island. He gives Jack Jack a kiss on the cheek. Realizing that his dad has come to care for him more despite the latter's responsibilities, Jack Jack giggles. Helen encourages Bob to take a turn feeding Jack Jack, which he does. Later, Dash and Violet stow aboard a plane Helen had rented, and quickly called Violet's friend, Kari McKeen, to babysit him. The baby is seen playing with an orange ball in his high chair while Kari is talking to Helen on the phone. He is not seen again until the end of the movie when Syndrome tries to kidnap him to raise him as a sidekick to get revenge on his family. However, thanks to Kari playing Mozart for him, he has learned of his powers and uses them (fire, steel, and demon forms) to escape from Syndrome who is flying up towards his hoverjet. As he is falling towards the ground, Helen catches him. He and the rest of the family are then saved from Syndrome's exploding plane thanks to Violet's force field. Jack Jack then joins the others in laughter after Dash asks if they will have to move again. At the end of the movie, he is shown clapping for Dash from the bleachers during the track meet and is then shown to be ready to fight The Underminer. Jack-Jack Attack In his own mini-movie, we see what happens to him and Kari while the rest of the family is fighting Syndrome. Kari decides to stimulate his cognitive abilities by giving him some educational toys and playing Mozart for him (as she has heard that Mozart makes babies smarter). Listening to the music, he has an epiphany about his powers. Over the course of the night, he demonstrates many different powers, such as floating through the walls, catching on fire, and shooting laser beams out of his eyes, and Kari tries to keep him and the house in one piece. By morning, Kari has been up all night and figured out how to counter his powers. In her frazzled state of mind, she hands him over to Syndrome, whom she believes to be a replacement babysitter contacted by Helen.'' Gallery Trivia *According to official sources, Jack-Jack is 1 year old, is 2'4" (0.71 m) and weighs 30 lbs (13 kg). *Jack-Jack's first word was "Hello?", which he said when Lucius (AKA Frozone) rang the doorbell at the intervention in the dinner fight scene. *Jack-Jack is not seen or mentioned in the video game and is the only non-playable character of the Parr family in the Disney INFINITY games (he does, however, appear in early concept art for the game, indicating he was likely to appear as an NPC as part of the Incredibles playset before being dropped and is mentioned directly by Helen Parr in her in-game quotes when she is left idle, wondering how Kari is handling him). *In the comic series, Jack-Jack is a main character but his only used power is that of molecular transformation and appears limited to metal, fire, and monster forms. In the story arc "City of Incredibles", he plays a central role when he gets a cold and inadvertently spreads his transformation powers to others (including his own family), causing their own natural superpowers to be updated to their maximum potential. *On art and merchandise, Jack-Jack wears his super suit, but in the film itself, he doesn't at all (except for the very end of the film). *Jack-Jack could have just general shape-shifting powers. *It was planned for Jack-Jack to melt as part of his shape-shifting powers, but this idea wasn't used; it can be assumed that this was due to technical limitations at the time or the fact that it would have seemed too disturbing for younger viewers. *Jack-Jack is the only member of his family who doesn't have an "i" on his super-suit. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Silent characters Category:Siblings Category:Pixar characters Category:Infants Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:American characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters who fly Category:Toddlers Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters